


【L月】女仆x执事

by urderyek



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urderyek/pseuds/urderyek
Summary: 希望大家能够看得愉快，以及补充此文我有另外一个版本的（尽管情节相似）之所以放上这个是因为发现感冒前和感冒中的文风不一样，为了和之前的文画风相似，hhh，于是放上了这个。如果有需要的话，可以留言。





	【L月】女仆x执事

　　AU设定，ooc有

　　女仆x执事

　　龙崎不想的，他真的不想的。

　　在不久前所被迫约定的女仆装此刻正呈现在他的眼前。

　　......

　　然而在月微笑地逼视下，还是颇显无辜地穿起了月特地准备的女仆装。

　　不得不说月的品味不错（尽管他不赞同）

　　白色蕾丝花边头饰，两边黑色蝴结作尾，一件不超过大腿尾的黑白围裙，一条白色大腿丝袜（出于好意，月并没有准备透明的），白色透明蕾丝手套，然后就是龙崎怎么也不愿意穿的黑色带扣皮鞋（月已经没有选择高跟鞋了）

　　看着龙崎穿女仆装的吃力无力，月心里感到暗爽极了，他只是爽朗地笑笑，尽显一位执事的优雅，他早早的便换好他自己所准备的执事装，一套全黑燕尾西装，加上黑色直筒西裤以及一双黑亮的尖头皮鞋，将月的优雅和帅气诠释的淋漓尽致，他就是天生的衣架子。

　　龙崎此时正在和大腿袜抗衡，月有些看不下去，只好走过去，抬起龙崎的腿就往上套。

　　“月，穿完这个就完事了是吧。”龙崎微嘟囔着嘴说道。

　　“没有呢，龙崎，还有皮鞋。”月狡黠一笑。

　　“....”用无声代表着他的不满中。

　　再费尽九牛二虎之力后，终于把全套装备给穿好之后，闪亮亮的龙崎出现了。

　　月十分满意地看向龙崎，手持下巴表示肯定地点头。

　　果然不出他所料，尽管龙崎是个大男人，但不管怎么来说，他特意定制的女仆装还是蛮适合他的，怎么说呢....有点萌，刚想到这时，就被龙崎突然凑近的脸吓了一跳，“龙崎..你做什么！？”

　　“没什么，只是想月在想什么想的那么投入..”不会在想什么坏主意吧，想到这里龙崎有些黑线。

　　“呵呵，只是想..龙崎果然很适合这个女仆装啊。”月不禁手握拳挡嘴笑道，眼睛都眯成了月牙眼。

　　“......月还是别取笑我了。”总有一天，他也会让月穿上的，心中暗暗道。

　　“我没有哦...龙崎，真想拍张照..呢。”说罢，月拿出了早已准备好的相机，准备立马拍一张。

　　却被眼疾手快的龙崎一把夺下，“我说了哦，月，不许拍照，是时候适可而止了吧。”

　　这种游戏..

　　可不是很好玩哦

　　倾身向前，一把将月笼罩在身体之下，两只手直直撑在桌子之上，低气压的说道。

　　“所以？我可是执事哦，女仆酱，你想做什么呢？”还加上了可爱的尾称

　　“当然是上你了，执事桑。”定定地说道。

　　一把抱起月，放到十分宽大的桌子上，“以下克上哦，月君。”

　　然后用嘴角叼起领带，三下五除二便解开，在一颗一颗地解开纽扣，掀开，露出大部分胸膛，象征性地舔了几下两颗鲜红的乳首，便放过。

　　往下移了几步，一下粗暴地做出与女仆身份不符的举动，将西裤一把扯下，露出灰色的内裤，此时内物微微挺起，只是慢条斯理地退下，也不看月的反应，用戴着蕾丝手套的手触碰，磨擦，“啊..”月忍不住发出了难耐的声音，接着是套弄，蕾丝的粗糙质感与脆弱的性器所碰触，拥有不一样的奇妙的感觉，月忍不住轻轻呻吟起来，龙崎不禁会意一笑。

　　然后他竟然将性器含入口中，“哈啊”，久未享受过如此服务的月不禁脚趾都有些微微蜷缩了起来，手也伸向龙崎的发丝间，想轻轻按下。

　　舌头在顶端口处打了一个圈，吮吸，深入。

　　龙崎认真地做着这些事情，眼底里冒着认真的情绪。

　　在快要高潮的同时，龙崎重重一吮。

　　月立马呻吟着射了出来，一双杏眼迷离，但更多的是羞恼，头上仿佛冒出了井字。

　　白浊满灌，龙崎没有选择吞下，而是“温柔”地转向月，选择将精液以口传递。

　　月是抗拒的，他立刻将头扭向一边，但强势的龙崎强硬地用唇舌侵入，精液随着他的嘴角流下。

　　色情意味十足，帅气的执事被小女仆以下犯上。

　　“混蛋...”

　　“月，摸摸我。”龙崎也早就硬了，它的尺寸和热度让月微微脸红，但又不想反应出来，只是任由龙崎抓着自己的手，上下套弄，“哈，哈”龙崎的呼吸声加重。

　　月只是红着脸，闭着眼，一脸不耐但也同样有着难以掩藏的难为情。

　　一片白光，龙崎也射了，月终于睁开眼来，脸上一片别扭，扭过头去，具有别扭意味地说道：“你可真骚啊..”*

　　?？我认为月可比我骚多了，龙崎想道。

　　然后二人度过了一个闲暇的午后时光。

　　*这里指龙崎骚，事实上大家都知道这里的月更sao，他只是不想承认罢了23333。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家能够看得愉快，以及补充此文我有另外一个版本的（尽管情节相似）之所以放上这个是因为发现感冒前和感冒中的文风不一样，为了和之前的文画风相似，hhh，于是放上了这个。  
> 如果有需要的话，可以留言。


End file.
